O primeiro beijo de Edward e Bella
by Tatyperry
Summary: No dia do beijo, Alice resolve promover uma brincadeira, para juntar seu irmão e sua melhor amiga. One Shot em comemoração ao dia do beijo. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: O primeiro beijo de Edward & Bella**

**Autora: Taty **

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **T

**Sinopse: **No dia do beijo, Alice resolve promover um joguinho para juntar seu irmão e sua melhor amiga.

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história em comemoração ao dia do beijo. A postagem dessa história por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

* * *

**Trilha:**** Kiss Me  
**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/WFzqUcSP/Sixpence_-_Kissme(*)html**

**.  
**

**Alice POV**

Eu não conseguia entender como duas pessoas podiam ser tão lerdas! Edward e Bella chegavam a ser irritantes com tamanha cegueira. Todos percebiam a paixão e o desejo estampados nas faces de ambos, menos os dois maiores interessados nessa história. Mas eu tinha um plano, esses dois se beijariam hoje ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen.

Oh, é mesmo, que falta de educação a minha. Eu sou Alice Cullen e Edward e Bella são meu irmão e melhor amiga, respectivamente. Só deus sabe como eu e Bella viramos amigas, já que não temos nada em comum, mas foi olhar para ela e eu tive a certeza de que aquela menina branquinha, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, vestida como um menininho seria minha amiga para o resto da vida.

Eu estava brincando no parquinho. Edward jogava futebol com Emmett, nosso outro irmão, e alguns outros meninos da vizinhança, enquanto eu brincava com uma boneca recém comprada pelo meu pai quando de repente um cachorro enorme apareceu se aproximando lentamente de mim. Fiquei apavorada, sem coragem de gritar e os meninos estavam distraídos demais para prestarem atenção em mim. E então Bella apareceu.

Ela havia acabado de se mudar para a cidade, para morar com seu pai, o chefe de polícia Charlie Swan. Sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho, Bella se abaixou, pegando um graveto, dos muitos que estavam espalhados pelo chão naquela tarde excepcionalmente fria de primavera. Usando o graveto ela cutucou o cão e quando este se virou a encarando mostrando todos os dentes, ela arremessou o objeto o mais longe possível. O cão, seguindo seu movimento com os olhos, seguiu em disparada rua abaixo, enquanto Bella vinha até mim, me abraçando protetoramente.

"Shhhh, não chore. Ele já se foi."

"Ob... obrigada." Eu respondi, engolindo o que restava de meu choro, e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda desciam pelo meu rosto. "Eu não sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse aparecido. Eu sou Alice Cullen, prazer."

"Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella."

"A filha do Charlie?"

"Sim, você conhece o meu pai?"

"Claro, nessa cidade todo mundo conhece todo mundo. Além disso, seu pai é... como é mesmo que a mamãe diz?... a auto..."

"Autoridade Alice. O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?"

Fui interrompida pela chegada de Edward e Emmett que finalmente perceberam que algo tinha acontecido comigo. "Meninos, essa é a Bella Swan, ela me salvou de um cachorro imenso. Bella, esses são meus irmãos, Emmett e Edward."

Emmett avançou até Bella, lhe dando um daqueles abraços que sempre me deixava sem ar, quando eu era o seu alvo. Edward por sua vez, pareceu perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, encarando Bella como que deslumbrado por algo.

"Prazer" – ela disse se recuperando do abraço de Emmett.

"Edward, Edward você está bem?" – Emmett perguntou, dando um tapinha na sua cabeça.

"Hã... sim, desculpe. Estava pensando de onde teria vindo esse cachorro."

"Bem, Alice, nós temos que ir, já está quase na hora do almoço e você sabe que a mamãe não gosta que nos atrasemos." – Edward falou, ainda encarando Bella com o mesmo olhar confuso, como se estivesse resolvendo uma conta muito complicada, de cabeça.

"Bella, por que você não vem almoçar com a gente? Assim a gente se conhece melhor e eu te apresento para a minha mamãe e meu papai."

Ela ficou vermelha, dos pés a cabeça, antes de responder. "Hum... não sei Alice, a gente mal se conhece, sua mãe pode não gostar e..."

"Besteira, minha mãe vai te adorar e não se preocupe, nós seremos melhores amigas e essa cena irá se repetir muitas outras vezes."

"Não ligue pra Alicinha, ela costuma achar que prevê o futuro, mas, por via das duvidas, nunca duvide dela." – Edward disse estendendo sua mão para ajudar Bella a levantar, enquanto Emmett fazia o mesmo comigo.

No curto caminho de apenas um quarteirão, do parquinho até nossa casa, Bella tropeçou cinco vezes, arrancando risadas e mais risadas de Emmett que logo a apelidou de _Capitão Boeing_, o piloto atrapalhado do desenho do Tio Patinhas. Edward, por sua vez, não saía do lado dela, sempre preparado para segurá-la a cada tropeção.

E aqui estamos nós, 10 anos depois. Como eu previra, Bella virou minha melhor amiga, se bem que às vezes, eu acho que ela prefere a companhia de Edward a minha. Eles vivem grudados como unha e carne e às vezes eu preciso lembrá-los que de que ela é minha melhor amiga também. Ah, falando em Edward, sabe aquele olhar que ele deu para ela no parquinho? Pois continua o mesmo até hoje! A diferença é que hoje eu entendo o que aquele olhar significa.

"Bella, finalmente você chegou. Estou te esperando há horas já."

"Boa tarde pra você também Alice. Onde é o incêndio?

"Incêndio nenhum, mas eu já tenho tudo programado para a nossa diversão essa noite e ainda preciso te arrumar e só temos quatro horas para isso. Anda, anda, já pro meu banheiro."

"Me arrumar para uma noite de filmes e jogos?"

"Não discuta comigo Bella, lembra do que Edward te disse no dia em que nos conhecemos?"

"Claro, nunca duvide das previsões da Alice. Falando nele, cadê?" – ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Está na sala de jogos com Jasper e Emmett jogando _Guitar Hero_."

"Hum..."

"Agora vamos logo Bella, quanto mais cedo você me deixar te arrumar, mais cedo você pode ir ficar ao lado do seu _querido_ Edward!" – eu disse rolando os olhos e a empurrando escada acima.

* * *

**EPOV**

Nós tínhamos parado de jogar e Emmett e Jasper estavam esparramados no sofá, falando sobre sei lá o que, na maior empolgação, mas a verdade é que minha mente estava bem longe dali. Mais especificamente em certa morena de olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido. Os olhos mais expressivos que eu já vira em toda minha vida.

"Não é Edward?"

"Hã... desculpa Jasper o que você disse?"

"Ai Bella... Bella... Bella..."

"Cala a boca Emmett!"

"Por que, Edzinho, vai me dizer que não era com ela que você estava sonhando acordado?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Estava pensando na prova de química que eu tenho segunda feira."

"Sei... é Jasper, parece que o Edward não concorda com a gente de que a Bella é a amiga mais gostosa da Alice."

Eu engasguei ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto Jasper sacudia a cabeça, rindo.

"Como é, Emmett?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu caro Ed. Se eu não tivesse a minha Rose, juro que pegava..."

"Pegava o que, Ursão?" – Rose perguntou, entrando na sala e caminhando até ele, lhe dando um daqueles beijos desentupidores de pia que éramos obrigados a assistir cada vez que nos encontrávamos no mesmo recinto que os dois.

"Hum... er..."

"Vai Ursão, conta pra ela..." – eu e Jasper começamos a rir escandalosamente ao ver Emmett nos encarando como que pedindo ajuda e Rosalie cada vez mais irritada na frente dele.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, você estava falando de outra mulher?" – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura, batendo os pés no chão enfurecidamente.

"Não ursinha, claro que não. Eu estava apenas tentando abrir os olhos do Edward, mais uma vez sobre a Bella."

"Ixi... é mais fácil conseguir a paz no Oriente Médio, Em. Se bem que algo me diz que essa noite tudo pode mudar... Falando nisso, deixa eu subir para ajudar a Alice."

"Ajudar a Alice em que?"

"Ela está lá em cima, arrumando a Bella, e já deve estar irritada com o meu atraso."

"Arrumando a Bella pra quê?" – perguntei, já me pondo de pé...

"Pra hoje a noite, para o que mais seria?" – Rose me olhou, rolando os olhos.

"Ela vai sair com alguém?"

"E se for, Edward? Você está com ciúmes?" – Emmett perguntou, elevando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, claro que não!" – me apressei em responder, embora sentisse meu coração disparado em meu peito, querendo saber com quem Bella iria sair.

"Não Edward, a Bella não vai sair com ninguém. Estamos na verdade preparando uma surpresinha para essa noite. Garanto que você vai ser o maior beneficiado" – e, me dando uma piscadinha, ela saiu da sala de jogos, rumo ao andar de cima.

* * *

Às oito da noite estava tudo pronto para a noite de filmes e jogos. Cerveja, pipoca e outras guloseimas, além de diversos títulos escolhidos pelas meninas, sobre a mesinha. Mas eu tive a exata noção de que a noite não ficaria só naquilo ao ver Alice, Rose e Bella descendo as escadas para nos encontrar.

Surpresinha? Era mais fácil Rosalie ter me dito que elas queriam me matar do coração. Bella estava simplesmente mais deslumbrante do que nunca. Ela vestia um short jeans que ia até o meio da coxa, deixando toda sua perna à mostra. E que pernas, diga-se de passagem. '_Foco, Edward_!' Uma bata branca, florida, de alcinha, com um decote moderado, mas que deixava à mostra a curva dos seus seios. Nos pés uma sapatilha azul. O cabelo estava solto, mas um pouco mais cacheado que o normal. Dava pra ver que Alice a havia maquiado. Seus olhos, tão expressivos, estavam ainda mais destacados e um brilho bem clarinho cobria seus lábios. _'Ah como eu queria tirar aquele brilho com os meus lábios.'_ Mas eu sabia que não podia. Bella não me via como nada mais do que um amigo e eu não correria o risco de estragar nossa amizade. Eu preferia tê-la como amigo do que perdê-la para sempre.

Sua expressão séria logo deu espaço a um sorriso gigantesco quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Corri até a escada e quando ela chegou ao segundo degrau eu a peguei em meus braços, a girando pela sala.

"Olá, estranha... eu achei que você não fosse descer nunca mais."

"Culpa da sua irmã que resolveu me fazer de _Barbie_ hoje."

"Mas valeu a pena. Ela não está linda, Edward?" – Alice perguntou, elevando a sobrancelha, enquanto Bella corava."

"Sim... linda. Mais ainda agora que está corada." – eu disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Ih Rose, é melhor nós irmos andando... acho que estamos sobrando por aqui." – Alice disse, puxando Rose em direção à sala de TV.

Bella afundou seu rosto em minha camisa e eu aproveitei para sentir o delicioso aroma de morangos que ela exalava. Tudo nela me encantava, sua voz levemente rouca, seu rosto, seu cheiro... ela me tinha nas mãos e nem mesmo se dava conta disso.

"Ei", eu disse a cutucando na cintura. "Está tudo bem?" – perguntei, levantando seu queixo com a ponta dos meus dedos, a obrigando a me encarar.

"Sim. É só que... estou com a sensação de que sua irmã está aprontando alguma coisa... e isso me assusta pra caramba."

"Ei, eu tô aqui, ok? Qualquer coisa é só você me dizer e a gente para o que for independente do _piti_ que Alice ameace dar. Eu te levo pra casa, ou a gente sobe pro meu quarto. É só você dizer. Você confia em mim?"

"Com todo o meu ser."

Eu apertei sua mão e nós ficamos ali, nos encarando, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Até que Alice, é claro, apareceu gritando, perguntando se estávamos esperando um convite formal para nos juntarmos ao restante do grupo. E não tivemos outra alternativa que não irmos para onde todos estavam. O DVD já havia sido colocado, nos mostrando que _Orgulho e Preconceito_ havia sido a escolha da noite. _'Ótimo, vou ter que suportar Bella suspirando pelo Mr. Darcy. Programão esse!'_

Diversas almofadas estavam espalhadas pela sala. Eu me sentei, encostando as costas no sofá, enquanto Bella se sentava entre minhas pernas. Jasper se aproximou, trazendo uma taça de vinho para ela e uma garrafa de Heineken para mim e deu uma piscada para mim, antes de se sentar, puxando Alice para a mesma posição que Bella e eu estávamos.

"Todos prontos?" – Alice perguntou, batendo palmas, parecendo uma criança em noite de Natal.

Diante da confirmação de todos, ela apertou o _play_, para que o filme começasse. Durante duas horas a ala feminina da casa chorou e suspirou ao ver os encontros e desencontros de _Elizabeth_ e _Mr. Darcy_. Apesar de já termos visto aquele filme inúmeras vezes, nunca havia sido como hoje. Bella enfiava as unhas em minhas coxas a cada cena que a emocionava mais e _puta que pariu_, apesar da dor que aquilo causava, eu estava me sentindo extremamente excitado também. E dá-lhe cerveja, para me acalmar e evitar que eu agarrasse Bella ali mesmo, contra a sua vontade e na frente de todos.

"Jasper, o Mr. Darcy não te lembra alguém que a gente conhece bem?" – eu ouvi Emmett perguntar enquanto os créditos do filme subiam pela tela.

"Na verdade não. Porque o Darcy é corajoso e se arrisca, declarando seu amor para Elizabeth e não se abate depois do não recebido. Enquanto que a pessoa que conhecemos, está longe de ser corajoso."

Eu os encarava de boca aberta e com um ódio mortal. Quem eles achavam que eram para se meter assim na minha vida?

"De quem eles estão falando heim?" – Bella me perguntou, se virando e ficando de frente pra mim, com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Sei lá, esses dois são doidos, você ainda não percebeu?" – eu perguntei, secando suas lágrimas com os meus dedos e lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz. Ela riu, antes de se virar novamente para Alice, que, mais uma vez, batia palmas no meio da sala. _'Às vezes, eu só desejava saber onde ficavam as pilhas daquela baixinha. '_

"Bem, vamos começar os jogos então." – ela disse séria, como uma professora quando passa a lição de casa. "Emmett, a vodca está aí?"

"Na mão, Alice."

"Ótimo. Então vamos começar. Como hoje é dia do beijo, eu sugiro que comecemos com o jogo do beijo dado."

"Beijo o que?" – eu e Bella perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Beijo dado. Cada um vai ter um número, de 1 a 6, já que somos apenas seis pessoas brincando. E temos seis "castigos" que correspondem a cada face do dado. Na sua vez, cada pessoa joga o dado duas vezes, uma para saber quem será o seu par e outra para saber qual será o "castigo" que terá que ser cumprido. Pensei nos seguintes "castigos":

_1- Só abraço  
2- Beijo no rosto  
3- Beijo selinho  
4- Beijo de língua rápido  
5- Beijo de língua demorado  
6 - 2 minutos no escurinho"_

"Alice, você é minha ídola" – Emmett gritou, enquanto girava Alice pela sala. "Sério baixinha, onde você arruma essas coisas heim?"

Alice enviou um olhar mortal para Emmett, antes de responder. "Na internet, Emmett, diferente de você, eu uso a internet para outras coisas além de sacanagem."

Jasper ria, enquanto Alice voltava a chamar a atenção de todos. "Tudo certo? Então venham logo pegar os papeis com os seus números. Emmett, uma rodada de vodca para todos para esquentar e vamos começar. Como eu tive a idéia, eu jogo o dado primeiro."

Eu e Bella nos levantamos para pegar nossos papéis e nos sentarmos no círculo que os outros haviam feito no centro da sala. A expressão no seu rosto era indecifrável e aquela não era a primeira vez que eu desejava ter o poder de ler a mente para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Bella pegou seu papel e antes de se sentar no chão, pegou uma das doses de vodca que estava na mesa, a virando de uma vez só, para o meu maior assombro.

Alice sacudiu o dado e o soltou, caindo no numero 2.

"Eu sou seu par Alice", Rose falou, estendendo as mãos para que Alice batesse. "Jogue logo esse dado para ver qual o nosso castigo, bitch."

Alice jogou novamente e dessa vez o dado caiu no numero 4. Eu, Emmett e Jasper arfamos, enquanto Alice sorria maliciosamente para Rose. Alice ficou de joelhos, se aproximando lentamente de Rose. Ela então acariciou seu rosto, enquanto as duas aproximavam os rostos, lentamente. Alice levou a mão até a nuca de Rose e num piscar de olhos os lábios das duas já estavam colados. Rose passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Alice que abriu a boca, dando passagem. Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da cena e, pelos sons vindos de Emmett e Jasper, eles também não. Mas, rápido demais, o beijo se interrompeu, em vários selinhos até que as duas se separaram, voltando cada um para o seu lugar, não sem antes encherem o copo uma vez mais de vodca.

O próximo a jogar o dado foi Jasper e eu quase entrei em desespero ao ver que ele havia tirado meu número. Mas por sorte, o próximo número a surgir no dado foi o 2. Ele me deu um beijo quase sem encostar no rosto e voltou para o seu lugar, enquanto eu passava as costas da mão no local.

Pela ordem de jogadas, a próxima era Bella. Ela encarava o dado, levemente corada e eu apertei sua mão, como que querendo lembrá-la de que eu estava aqui e que se ela quisesse, eu cumpriria o que havia prometido antes. Ela olhou pra mim, abrindo um leve sorriso, antes de se levantar, se servindo de mais uma dose se vodca. Ao voltar, jogou o dado que caiu no numero 5.

"E então Bellinha, o que você vai fazer comigo?" – Jasper perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ela jogou o dado novamente, fechando os olhos, enquanto o objeto caía sobre o tapete, mostrando o número 5 novamente. Bella encarou Alice, com os olhos levemente arregalados, como que pedindo permissão. Com um leve gesto de cabeça por parte da baixinha, Bella se ajoelhou, ficando frente a frente com Jasper. Ela umedeceu o lábio e aquele simples gesto pareceu ter enviado um sinal diretamente pro meu pau, que se contorceu. Os dois foram se aproximando lentamente enquanto eu lutava comigo mesmo entre observar ou não outra pessoa beijando aqueles lábios. É claro que eu já havia visto Bella beijando outras inúmeras vezes, mas nunca alguém tão próximo assim de nós. _Porra, Jasper era meu amigo, meu cunhado... _

Como que tomada por uma coragem que eu não sabia onde ela havia adquirido, Bella puxou Jasper pela camisa, tomando seus lábios com vontade. Pateticamente, olhando com um olho só, eu via a língua dos dois travando uma batalha por dominância. Jasper gemeu quando Bella agarrou seus cabelos e eu quase fui à loucura com aquilo. Finalmente, depois um tempo que, para mim, foi longo demais, os dois se separaram.

"Amiga, eu não sabia que você desejava o meu namorado assim. Quem sabe nós não nos divertimos a três qualquer hora dessas?" – Alice perguntou, piscando para Bella, enquanto Jasper gemia uma vez mais e ela voltava a se sentar ao meu lado, me entregando os dados.

'_Que eu tire a Bella... que eu tire a Bella' _eu repetia, quase como um mantra em minha cabeça. Mas, alguma vez a sorte esteve ao meu lado? Tirei Rose e, ali, duro e precisando extravasar um pouco, tive que me contentar em apenas dar um abraço na loira. Ela foi a próxima e, isso sim é que é sorte, tirou um duplo 6, ou seja, 2 minutos no escurinho com Emmett.

"Rose, eu acho que você viciou esse dado. Só você se dá bem por aqui" – Alice disse, fazendo um muxoxo enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para a dispensa, na área de serviço, seguidos por nós, com um cronômetro na mão.

Dois minutos depois, eles voltaram, com um sorriso bobo em ambas as faces. _Em se tratando de Rose e Emmett, quem sou eu pra dizer que dois minutos não dá pra nada?_

Faltava apenas Emmett para terminarmos a primeira rodada e eu juro que já estava meio pra baixo. Não é possível que nem em um jogo, no dia do beijo, eu conseguiria beijar a Bella. Minha frustração aumentou ainda mais quando Emmett tirou o número dela, seguido pelo número 4. _'Porra, porque todo mundo consegue beijar a Bella, menos eu? Eu só posso ter pregado chiclete na cruz mesmo. '_

"É, parece que a minha sina é beijar os homens dessa família." – Bella disse brincando enquanto Emmett se aproximava dela.

"Vem cá, baby, deixa eu te mostrar o que é um beijo de verdade, vem..." – Emmett sorriu, enquanto gesticulava com o dedo para que Bella se aproximasse mais.

E então os lábios dos dois se encontraram. Bella abriu sua boca e Emmett aproveitou para invadi-la com sua língua. Suas línguas pareciam dançar uma dança sensual pra _caralho, _que me fez ficar ainda mais duro do que antes. Mas eu não era o único a estar naquele estado. Rosalie parecia em transe, virando a cabeça para perceber cada detalhe do beijo e eu até me arriscaria a dizer que ela queria se juntar aos dois. Mas, como era pra ser um beijo rápido, eles logo se separaram.

"Viu Bellinha, isso é que é beijo de verdade. Mas, infelizmente pra você eu já tenho a Rose. Mas, quem sabe o Edzinho aí não esteja interessado? Aliás, ele é o único, entre os homens, que ainda não te beijou."

"Cala a boca, Emmett." – eu e Bella gritamos juntos, jogando cada um, uma almofada em meu irmão sem noção.

"Vamos para a próxima rodada", Alice anunciou. "Mas agora, vamos esquentar um pouco as coisas. Cadê a tequila, Emm?"

"Aqui."

"Muito bem, a partir de agora, além dos "castigos", quem está jogando tem que tomar um _shot_ de tequila no corpo do seu par. Preparados?"

Alice jogou o dado que determinou um selinho em Bella.

"Porra que eu só beijo mulher nesse jogo." – Alice murmurou. Antes de pegar o sal, o limão e a garrafa de vodca, se virando pra Bella.

"Vem cá morena, vem..."

Bella parou na frente dela e Alice deu a volta ao redor do seu corpo, parando nas suas costas. Ela colocou os cabelos de Bella sobre o ombro direito e então esfregou o limão na altura da clavícula esquerda de Bella, espalhando o sal pela região. Eu vi o corpo de Bella se arrepiar inteiro enquanto Alice lambia vigorosamente o local, aproveitando para sugar de leve a pele dela, antes de virar um gole da bebida, do próprio gargalo e se virar, dando um rápido selinho em Bella.

_Definitivamente eu precisaria de um banho frio depois desse jogo._

Jasper seguiu o jogo, tendo que dar um abraço em Emmett. Pelo jeito, Jasper e eu éramos os azarados desse jogo. E então, como que em câmera lenta, eu vi Bella jogar o dado, que caiu apontando o numero 1. _'Ó céus, será que a sorte estava virando ao meu favor?' _

"Edward, Edward você está bem?"

"Quê?" – eu perguntei, vendo Bella me olhando com uma cara muito séria enquanto Emmett e Jasper se dobravam de rir.

"Eu preciso te beijar, mas parece que você estava no mundo da lua."

"Não se esqueça da tequila." – Alice gritou, enquanto eu piscava, tentando entender como eu havia entrado em um universo paralelo onde as coisas davam certo na minha vida.

"Desculpa Bella, eu acho que me distraí aqui." – disse, abrindo um sorriso para ela. "Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?" – sussurrei, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Por mais que meu coração estivesse quase saltando pela boca, com medo que ela pudesse dizer não, eu precisava que ela soubesse que a escolha era dela e que eu deixaria que ela a fizesse.

Ela me devolveu o sorriso e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, em confirmação. E então eu abri os braços.

"Sou inteiramente seu, baby."

Ela riu antes de virar a palma de minha mão para cima, deixando que algumas gotas de limão caíssem ali, antes de jogar o sal. E então, ela se abaixou, lambendo minha palma, arrancando um gemido gutural de mim. _'Eu já comentei que estava duro?'_ E, me surpreendendo ainda mais, Bella seguiu pelo meu braço, dando beijos molhados à medida que subia ate chegar ao meu pescoço e mandíbula. Meus olhos estavam fechados com força. Eu estava me sentindo um adolescente, com medo de gozar em minhas calças. Aquilo era muito melhor do que alguma vez eu imaginara. Quando chegou bem perto, Bella depositou um beijo bem no canto de minha boca e se afastou. Eu abri os olhos, levemente confuso e então, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus, ela encostou nossos lábios, mordendo suavemente meu lábio inferior. Um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo enquanto eu levava um dos meus braços até a sua cintura, e o outro à sua nuca, tentando colá-la ainda mais a mim. Minha língua pediu passagem e foi prontamente atendida. Nossas línguas se acariciavam suavemente, como que querendo decorar a textura e o sabor da outra. Não havia disputa nenhuma ali, apenas desejo, reverência...

Um pigarro, seguido por algumas risadinhas nos tiraram daquele torpor e, com alguns selinhos, nós nos separamos, encarando Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose, todos sorrindo e com olhares convencidos em suas faces.

"Isso porque era pra ser um beijo rápido. Imagina se a Bellinha tivesse tirado o beijo longo. Nossa, não sairíamos daqui hoje... E então Bella, minha amiga. Agora que você já beijou todos os homens presentes no recinto, conta aqui pro titio Emmett, qual dos três beija melhor?"

"Cala a boca Emmett" – nós gritamos juntos antes de começarmos a rir, nos olhando de canto de olho.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado, recostada na lateral do meu corpo, enquanto me passava o dado. Eu estava tão nas nuvens que seria capaz de beijar o Jasper sem reclamar. _'Mentira, ainda não estava nesse estado. '_

Lembrei do meu avô jogando dado. Ele tinha mania de soprar e beijar o lado que ele queria que saísse. Olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bella, tentando passar todo o meu amor por ela através daquele olhar, eu soprei e beijei a face número três, antes de arremessar. E, vai saber se foi a mandinga ou o destino, meu desejo foi atendido. Bella seria meu par mais uma vez, mas agora, para eu dominar o que quer que fosse. Eu joguei o dado novamente, tirando o número seis. E ali, olhando para aquele número eu já sabia o que teria que fazer naqueles dois minutos em que poderia ficar a sós com ela.

"Bella, você me acompanha até a dispensa?" –perguntei, me levantando e estendendo minha mão para ela, que a agarrou prontamente.

Pude ouvir os assovios e piadinhas de Emmett e Jasper, mas não liguei. Alice fez questão de informar que em dois minutos nos buscaria, mas eu apenas, lhe dei um tchauzinho de longe. Nós entramos no armário e Bella fechou a porta, cortando qualquer raio de luz que entrava antes pelo ambiente.

Eu tentei não pensar no seu corpo tão colado ao meu naquele ambiente pequeno ou no beijo trocado há poucos minutos. Eu tinha um propósito e iria cumpri-lo

"Bella, eu..."

"Edward eu..."

Nós dois nos encaramos, rindo.

"Bella, por favor, eu preciso falar isso, não agüento mais guardar isso comigo. Eu te amo, e tudo bem se você só quiser minha amizade, mas eu precisava olhar nos seus olhos e te dizer isso. Eu não sei precisar quando foi que a amizade virou amor, mas aconteceu e eu simplesmente não consigo passar um minuto que seja sem pensar em você, sem desejar beijar seus lábios, sem..."

Fui interrompido pelo seu dedo em meus lábios.

"Shhhhhhh, Edward, por favor..."

"Eu sinto muito Bella, mas eu precisava colocar isso pra fora. Aconteceu, eu não consegui fazer nada contra isso e mais cedo, quando você me beijou nesse jogo inventado pela Alice, foi tão maravilhoso, tão melhor do que eu imaginara, que eu precisava te falar. "

"Edward, olha pra mim."

"Sim Bella."

E então, sem que eu esperasse, ela grudou seu corpo ainda mais no meu, tomando meus lábios de assalto e os envolvendo em um beijo afoito, cheio de desejo e paixão. Eu gemi em sua boca, enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca. Mas, no auge do beijo, quando Bella o aprofundava ainda mais, a porta da dispensa se abriu, revelando uma agitada Alice, pulando e batendo palmas.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que meu plano ia dar certo. Finalmente vocês dois se entenderam." – ela gritou nos abraçando.

"Alice", eu chamei de modo sério, "se você ainda não percebeu você está sobrando por aqui."

"Sinto muito, Ed, mas eram apenas dois minutos no escuro e, se você quer saber, eu até deixei vocês aí por mais tempo do que devia..."

"Edward?" – Bella me chamou, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha. "Aquela promessa de mais cedo ainda está valendo?"

"Claro!" – eu disse, olhando-a nos olhos, sem entender direito o que ela queria.

"Então o que você está esperando pra me levar pro seu quarto?"

E com Bella em meus braços, beijando seus lábios, meu mais novo vício, eu subi as escadas, rumo ao meu quarto e a um novo começo!

**FIM**

* * *

Bem, esse foi um surto devido ao dia do beijo. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review comentando ok? E, caso queiram, eu posso tentar postar um POV da Bella para a história... me deixem saber o que vocês estão pensando, ok?

Bjussss e feliz restinho de dia do beijo para todas!


	2. Chapter 2 POV Bella

**Título: O primeiro beijo de Edward & Bella**

**Autora: Taty **

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **No dia do beijo, Alice resolve promover um joguinho para juntar seu irmão e sua melhor amiga.

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história em comemoração ao dia do beijo. A postagem dessa história por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

* * *

_Oi amores,_

_Como vocês foram uns amores e pediram com tanto jeitinho, aí está o __**POV da Bella**__. Espero que gostem. _

_Quero fazer um agradecimento pra lá de especial à __**Cella**__, à __**p-mary**__ e ao __**driigo**__ pela ajuda na escolha das músicas. Sugiro que as escutem, para ajudar a entrar no clima. _

_Quanto a uma continuação, não... isso não está nos meus planos. Sem contar que neste momento, já tenho 4 traduções e mais 2 fics próprias para dar conta (uma publicada e outra ainda não), qualquer outro projeto seria uma verdadeira loucura. Mas, quem sabe uma outra hora, eu não consigo enxergar uma forma de continuar essa história? Ou até mesmo de trazer alguma outra coisa nova para vocês? Se quiserem, me coloquem em alerta que sempre que pintar algo novo vocês ficarão sabendo. Bem, agora deixarei vocês com o POV da Bella. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

**Trilha:**** Hot like fire – The XX **

www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=88ZyJrSeI7A

A primeira coisa que percebi ao acordar é que não estava no meu quarto e que minha cabeça doía horrores. Parecia que havia um bonequinho maligno se divertindo dando marteladas ininterruptas dentro dela. Tentei me virar, para me livrar da claridade que entrava pela janela, mas algo me mantinha presa na mesma posição. Com muito esforço consegui me virar, arfando com a visão à minha frente e então a lembrança do dia anterior me atingiu como um raio.

.

"_Oh Edward assim... tão bom... ui"_

"_Você gosta assim Bella?"_

"_Hã hã... assim, bem forte"_

"_Ah Bella, você me enlouquece falando assim. O que você quer heim?"_

"_Eu quero você Edward, inteiro, dentro de mim. Agora."_

"_Seu desejo é uma ordem, my lady."_

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say, ya poor little fool  
Down the street I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Que porra de música era aquela? De onde aquilo vinha? Justo agora, que Edward ia me fazer dele... E então, completamente frustrada, eu me dei conta de que tudo não passara de mais um dos meus sonhos eróticos com Edward, meu melhor amigo desde os oito anos de idade, quando eu me mudei para Forks e "salvei" Alice de um cachorro no parquinho, conhecendo assim a família Cullen. _

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I__'m your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Ainda de olhos fechados, dei um longo suspiro, enquanto tateava sobre minha mesinha de cabeceira em busca do celular. Eu sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele toque._

"_Eu espero que seja um caso de vida ou morte para você estar me ligando a essa hora no feriado."_

"_Bom dia pra você também, flor do dia."_

"_Fala logo, Alice."_

"_Credo Bella. Sério, meu irmão precisa dar um jeito em você. Esse seu mau humor é falta de sexo."_

"_Eu vou contar até três, Alice."_

"_Tá bom, tá bom... é que nós vamos aproveitar o feriado e o fato de que amanhã é sábado, para fazermos uma tarde/noite de filmes e jogos aqui em casa. Então, trate logo de tirar essa sua bunda branca da cama e vir pra cá."_

"_Nós quem?"_

"_Os de sempre Bella." – e eu quase podia ver Alice revirando os olhos. "Eu, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, você e Edward."_

_Ou seja, a gangue de Forks! Pelo menos assim éramos conhecidos desde a infância. Não é que fôssemos metidos ou nos metêssemos em encrencas, não nada disso. Apenas éramos inseparáveis e qualquer um que ousasse mexer com um de nós, podia ter certeza que estaria se metendo com os seis. Por diferenças de idade, na escola nos dividíamos, mas só na hora das aulas, nos intervalos, lá estávamos nós, reunidos novamente. À medida que fomos crescendo a formação de casais foi inevitável. Emmett e Rosalie eram almas gêmeas e foram os primeiros a assumirem o seu amor. Um pouco depois foi a vez de Jasper e Alice começarem a namorar. E então sobrávamos eu e Edward. Bem, no começo eu o via apenas como o meu melhor amigo e simplesmente uma das pessoas mais legais que eu conhecia, mas aos poucos aquilo foi mudando. Ele estava sempre ao meu lado; sempre mesmo, em todos os momentos em que eu precisei... do dia em que caí da árvore e quebrei o pé, ao dia em que o meu avô morreu... de quando cheguei da escola e encontrei meu hamster morto ao dia em que James terminou nosso namoro, um dia depois de ter me levado pra cama. Edward simplesmente não media esforços para me agradar e arrancar um sorriso de mim e foi simplesmente impossível não me apaixonar. Mas eu sei que ele não me vê como nada além de amiga, então eu fico na minha. Melhor ser a melhor amiga do que não ser nada._

"_Bella, Bella, você esta me ouvindo?"_

"_Desculpa Alice, me distraí aqui..."_

"_Ai Edward, Edward, Edward..."_

"_Alice..."_

"_Ai, fala sério Bella, vocês dois me dão nos nervos. Mas tudo bem, eu não vou brigar com você hoje. Você tem meia hora pra estar aqui em casa." – E dizendo isso, ela desligou o telefone._

_Depois daquele sonho e da perspectiva do que me aguardava na mansão dos Cullen's, não me restou alternativa a não ser tomar um banho frio e torcer para que eu não pagasse nenhum mico vergonhoso demais por hoje. Já me bastava todo o meu histórico nestes 10 anos de amizade, histórico este que me custou o "simpático" apelido de 'Capitão Boing' desde o primeiro dia... coisas do Emmett, é claro! _

_Uma hora mais tarde eu estava atravessando o gramado da casa dos Cullen's e, como sempre, meu coração disparou ao ver o Volvo prata parado na garagem, sinal de que Edward estava em casa. Eu acelerei meus passos, sabendo que Alice já estaria irritadíssima com o meu atraso e não querendo irritar ainda mais a baixinha._

_"Bella, finalmente você chegou. Estou te esperando há horas já."_

_"Boa tarde pra você também Alice. Onde é o incêndio?_

_"Incêndio nenhum, mas eu já tenho tudo programado para a nossa diversão essa noite e ainda preciso te arrumar e só temos quatro horas para isso. Anda, anda, já pro meu banheiro."_

_"Me arrumar para uma noite de filmes e jogos?"_

_"Não discuta comigo Bella, lembra do que Edward te disse no dia em que nos conhecemos?"_

_"Claro, nunca duvide das previsões da Alice. Falando nele, cadê?" – perguntei, como quem não quer nada._

_"Está na sala de jogos com Jasper e Emmett jogando __Guitar Hero__."_

_"Hum..." – exclamei, louca de vontade de correr para lá e me juntar a eles. Modéstia a parte, eu arrasava no vídeo-game. _

_"Agora vamos logo Bella, quanto mais cedo você me deixar te arrumar, mais cedo você pode ir ficar ao lado do seu __querido__ Edward!" – Alice disse rolando os olhos e me empurrando escada acima em direção ao seu quarto._

_

* * *

_

"_Vista a roupa que está separada em cima da minha cama e me encontre no banheiro."_

"_Sim senhora" – falei batendo uma continência, o que eu sabia que deixava Alice espumando de raiva._

"_Pra ontem Bella, pra ontem..." – ela disse, me dando um de seus olhares mortais._

"_Sem chance Alice, eu não vou vestir isso nem amarrada." – eu gritei ao dar uma rápida olhada na roupa que ela havia separado pra mim. Ela só podia ter enlouquecido de vez se pensou que eu vestiria aquilo._

"_Não vai o que?" – ela apareceu na porta do banheiro, com uma chapinha na mão, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao falar._

"_Qual é Alice... você quer mesmo que eu coloque um vestido que bate no meio das minhas coxas, numa noite em que terei que ficar sentada no chão? É mais fácil eu ficar nua de uma vez, poupará o trabalho." _

_Ela colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse resolvendo uma questão complicadíssima, antes de dar um suspiro e caminhar rapidamente até o seu closet. Menos de um minuto depois ela voltou com algumas peças dobradas em sua mão. _

"_Pronto, aqui está. E dessa vez, não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação." – ela disse me entregando a pilha de roupa._

_Tudo bem que o short jeans não era nem um centímetro mais comprido que o vestido, mas ao menos eu não ia ter que ficar me preocupando em não estar 'pagando calcinha' e aquele decote era meio exagerado para mim, mas pelo menos ela não havia me dado um sapato de salto. Só aquilo já era motivo suficiente para eu vestir a roupa sem reclamar. _

_Estava indo para o banheiro quando Rosalie entrou no quarto, com um sorriso imenso no rosto._

"_Oi lora, que sorriso é esse, viu passarinho verde, foi?"_

"_Hum... na verdade não. Vi um passarinho enciumado..." – ela disse entrelaçando seu braço no meu e me puxando para o banheiro, onde Alice já me esperava com seu kit de maquiagem e cabelo._

"_Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" – a baixinha perguntou._

"_Vocês precisavam ver a cara do Edward quando eu disse que ia subir para arrumar a Bella. Ele me encheu de perguntas, morrendo de medo de que ela tivesse algum encontro."_

_As duas começaram a rir enquanto eu rolava meus olhos uma vez mais. "Vocês precisam parar com isso. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu e Edward somos apenas amigos?"_

"_E quantas vezes nós teremos que dizer que vocês dois são muito lerdos? Todo mundo já percebeu que rola algo mais do que amizade aí, menos vocês." – Alice respondeu, bufando._

"_Tá bom Alice, eu me recuso a continuar discutindo esse assunto com vocês. Vocês estão cansadas de saber que a chance de alguém como o Edward sentir algo por alguém como eu, não é nem zero, já está numa escala negativa. Olhem pra mim. Agora pensem nele. Pensem nas namoradas que ele teve nos últimos anos. Tanya, Victória, Jéssica e Lauren eram simplesmente as mulheres mais lindas que eu já conheci."_

"_E as mais chatas, vazias e interesseiras também." – Rose completou._

"_Sem contar, que nenhuma delas durou mais do que dois meses. O que prova que faltava algo. E eu vou te dizer o que faltava, Isabella Marie Swan... nenhuma delas era você."_

_Eu rolei meus olhos uma vez mais._

"_Sério Bella, vem cá." - Alice me puxou para dentro de seu closet, me fazendo parar em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia ali. – "Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho para essa pessoa refletida no espelho? Uma mulher linda, forte, determinada, batalhadora, sensível, dona dos olhos mais expressivos que eu já vi, de um corpo escultural e, sinceramente... eu não poderia querer nada melhor para o meu irmão."_

_Eu encarei meu reflexo no espelho, tendo que admitir que realmente não estava de todo mal. O decote favorecia meu colo e tudo bem, eu não era daquelas mulheres que sempre achava que havia algo para mudar; a genética havia sido boazinha comigo e realmente apesar de não ser muito fã de malhação, meu corpo era legal, com tudo em cima. As meninas haviam caprichado no visual. O cabelo estava solto, um pouco mais cacheado que o normal. Meus olhos estavam ainda mais destacados e um brilho bem clarinho cobria meus lábios. É, eu realmente estava gata, mas ainda assim, não chegava ao nível das garotas com quem Edward costumava se relacionar..._

"_Tudo bem, vocês duas vão me contar o que estão aprontando para essa noite?"_

_As duas se entreolharam antes de balançarem a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo pra mim. "Não, mas a gente garante que você vai nos agradecer no fim da noite." – Alice disse me abraçando. _

_Eu respirei fundo enquanto descia as escadas em direção a sala. Eu sabia que Rose e Alice estavam aprontando alguma coisa e que, fosse o que fosse, tinha relação comigo e com Edward. Por um lado eu ficava feliz por ter minhas duas amigas querendo nos juntar, mas por outro, tinha medo de que algo desse errado e acabasse perdendo a amizade de uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu sinceramente não sei o que faria se não tivesse mais o Edward ao meu lado. Quando estava quase chegando, senti como se estivesse sendo observada e então um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele. E num piscar de olhos, eu estava em seus braços, girando pela sala, enquanto nossa risada ecoava pelo ambiente. _

_"Olá, estranha... eu achei que você não fosse descer nunca mais." – ele disse em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar._

_"Culpa da sua irmã que resolveu me fazer de __Barbie__ hoje."_

_"Mas valeu a pena. Ela não está linda, Edward?" – eu ouvi Alice perguntar e imediatamente senti minha bochecha esquentando. Eu simplesmente odiava esse inconveniente de corar quando ficava com vergonha_

_"Sim... linda. Mais ainda agora que está corada." – ele respondeu, depositando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha._

_Meu coração disparou e eu podia apostar que Edward podia ouvi-lo sem nenhum esforço. _

_"Ih Rose, é melhor nós irmos andando... acho que estamos sobrando por aqui." – Alice disse, puxando Rose em direção à sala de TV._

_Eu afundei meu rosto em sua camisa, sentindo seu cheiro almiscarado. Cheiro do qual eu me lembrava desde quando o conheci e que sempre me acalmara. Eu seria capaz de reconhecer aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar. _

_"Ei. Está tudo bem?" – ele perguntou, cutucando minha cintura, me tirando de meu devaneio, e erguendo meu queixo com seus dedos, me obrigando a encará-lo. _

_"Sim. É só que... estou com a sensação de que sua irmã está aprontando alguma coisa... e isso me assusta pra caramba."_

_"Ei, eu tô aqui, ok? Qualquer coisa é só você me dizer e a gente para o que for independente do __piti__ que Alice ameace dar. Eu te levo pra casa, ou a gente sobe pro meu quarto. É só você dizer. Você confia em mim?"_

_Eu tive vontade de rir. Ele tinha alguma duvida daquilo? Eu daria minha vida por ele, seria capaz de qualquer coisa apenas para ver aquele sorriso torto ou para ter certeza de que ele estava feliz. "Com todo o meu ser."_

_E então eu sabia que não havia mais o que temer. O que quer que fosse que as duas estivessem tramando, eu nunca perderia a amizade de Edward. Ele nunca abriria mão de mim, assim como eu nunca abriria mão dele. Assim como eu, ele faria qualquer coisa para garantir o bem estar da nossa amizade. Eu apertei sua mão e nós ficamos ali, nos encarando, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Até que Alice, é claro, apareceu gritando, perguntando se estávamos esperando um convite formal para nos juntarmos ao restante do grupo. E não tivemos alternativa que não irmos para onde todos estavam. O DVD já havia sido colocado, - __Orgulho e Preconceito__ – um dos meus filmes prediletos. Eu simplesmente era alucinada pelo Mr. Darcy. _

_Edward se sentou recostado no sofá e eu me sentei entre suas pernas. Por mais que os sofás colocados ali fossem extremamente confortáveis, aquela era a nossa posição preferida para assistir filme, era quase uma tradição. Mal havíamos nos acomodado, Jasper se aproximou, me entregando uma taça de vinho enquanto Alice apertava o play. Durante duas horas, os únicos sons na sala, além dos do filme, eram os soluços meus, de Rose e de Alice. Por mais que eu já o tivesse assistido inúmeras vezes, eu sempre chorava. Edward estava irrequieto atrás de mim e bebendo mais que o normal e eu achei que tivesse a ver com o fato de eu o estar beliscando a cada cena mais intensa do filme, mas quando este acabou e eu me virei, ficando de frente para ele, bastou uma olhada rápida pelo seu corpo, para entender o real motivo. Apesar de eu não ter entendido o que poderia tê-lo deixado naquela situação. _

_Emmett e Jasper fizeram algum comentário que eu não entendi, mas resolvi deixar pra lá quando Alice bateu palmas, chamando nossa atenção para o primeiro jogo da noite. _

_"Bem, vamos começar os jogos então." – ela disse séria, como uma professora quando passa a lição de casa. "Emmett, a vodca está aí?"_

_"Na mão, Alice."_

_Opa, opa, opa... vinho + vodca, algo me dizia que aquela noite não iria acabar bem._

_"Ótimo. Então vamos começar. Como hoje é dia do beijo, eu sugiro que comecemos com o jogo do __beijo dado__."_

_"Beijo o que?" – eu e Edward perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, nos encarando confusos._

_"Beijo dado. Cada um vai ter um número, de 1 a 6, já que somos apenas seis pessoas brincando. E temos seis "castigos" que correspondem a cada face do dado. Na sua vez, cada pessoa joga o dado duas vezes, uma para saber quem será o seu par e outra para saber qual será o "castigo" que terá que ser cumprido. Pensei nos seguintes "castigos":_

_1- Só abraço  
2- Beijo no rosto  
3- Beijo selinho  
4- Beijo de língua rápido  
5- Beijo de língua demorado  
6 - 2 minutos no escurinho"_

_"Alice, você é minha ídola" – Emmett gritou, enquanto girava Alice pela sala. "Sério baixinha, onde você arruma essas coisas heim?"_

_Mas eu não estava prestando mais atenção. Depois do choque inicial, estava muito claro agora qual era a real intenção de Alice: fazer com que eu e Edward nos beijássemos. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Rose sobre mim, assim como percebia Edward paralisado ao meu lado, também me encarando. Rapidamente eu pesei minhas possibilidades. Eu podia ser a sempre certinha, que daria pra trás e não correria o risco ou então, ir em frente com aquilo e ver no que iria dar. O que eu tinha a perder? Era apenas um jogo não era? Qualquer coisa eu poderia alegar isso ou então que agi por conta da bebida, certo? E, de quebra, ainda poderia me divertir! Respirando fundo me levantei e fui até a mesa, pegar meu papel e, antes de me sentar, virei uma dose de vodca, de uma vez só, para garantir que aquela coragem não iria me abandonar. _

_O jogo começou com Alice tendo que dar um beijo de língua rápido em Rosalie e eu pude ver o quanto as duas se divertiam enquanto os meninos praticamente entravam em colapso ali. Jasper foi o segundo, dando um beijo no rosto de Edward que ficou tenso ao meu lado ao ver que seu cunhado havia tirado seu número. Queria ter visto o que ele faria se tivesse que tê-lo beijado como aconteceu com Rose e Alice. _

_E então chegou a minha vez. Eu estava realmente em pânico. Eu queria, com todas as minhas forças, tirar o Edward, mas o que eu faria se isso acontecesse? Eu seria capaz de seguir em frente com isso? E se ele não gostasse do beijo? E então eu senti um aperto firme em minha mão. Edward me encarava sorrindo, como ele sempre fazia quando percebia que eu estava me sentindo incomodada. Aquilo foi o sinal de que eu precisava. Eu iria conseguir. Abri um sorriso para ele, tentando lhe dizer que estava tudo bem e me levantei, indo me servir de mais uma dose. Eu sabia que estava bebendo mais do que estava acostumada, mas eu precisava daquilo. Voltei para o meu lugar e joguei o dado. Jasper era o meu par. Uma mistura de sentimentos me invadiu... decepção, tristeza, alívio, malícia. _

_"E então Bellinha, o que você vai fazer comigo?" – Jasper perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_Fechando meus olhos, eu joguei o dado novamente. Ao ver o número cinco eu encarei Alice, como que pedindo permissão. Ela fez um gesto praticamente imperceptível, com a cabeça, me dando seu consentimento. Jasper não era um homem feio. Muito pelo contrário, era alto, magro, mas ainda assim musculoso, com cabelos de um louro mel, ou seja, não seria nenhum sacrifício, para nenhuma mulher, beijá-lo. E, se Rose tivesse razão, e Edward tivesse ciúmes de mim, como ele se sentiria? Munida desse sentimento eu me ajoelhei ficando frente a frente com Jasper. Umedeci meus lábios e pensando apenas em aproveitar o jogo e, quem sabe assim, mostrar ao Edward que eu era realmente uma mulher e não apenas uma menininha, eu puxei Jasper pela camisa, tomando seus lábios com vontade. Ele gemeu quando eu puxei seus cabelos enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha por dominância. Eu ouvi um leve pigarro, que eu não percebi de onde veio e então nós nos separamos. _

_"Amiga, eu não sabia que você desejava o meu namorado assim. Quem sabe nós não nos divertimos a três qualquer hora dessas?" – Alice disse, piscando para mim, enquanto Jasper gemia uma vez mais. _

_Eu sabia que devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão quando voltei para o meu lugar, ao lado de Edward, lhe entregando os dados e, só então, me perguntando como eu me sentiria se a situação fosse a inversa, se ele tivesse que beijar Rosalie, por exemplo..._

_Eu me senti congelar quando ele tirou o numero de Rosalie e vi que ela me encarou com uma expressão preocupada nos olhos. Mas felizmente não passou de um abraço. O jogo continuou e eu confesso que não estava prestando muita atenção. Pensava apenas em quantas rodadas Alice seria capaz de fazer para garantir que eu e Edward déssemos ao menos um selinho naquela noite... _

_De repente, um grito de Emmett me tirou de meus pensamentos e eu vi que ele me encarava com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso. Bastou uma olhada rápida nos dados para entender o motivo daquilo. _

_"É, parece que a minha sina é beijar os homens dessa família." – disse brincando enquanto Emmett se aproximava de mim._

_"Vem cá, baby, deixa eu te mostrar o que é um beijo de verdade, vem..." – Emmett sorriu, enquanto fazia um gesto com o dedo para que eu me aproximasse._

_E então nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu abri minha boca e imediatamente senti a língua de Emmett começando a explorá-la. Ele tinha um gosto gostoso e seu beijo era suave, o que definitivamente eu não esperava. Era diferente de beijar Jasper, não havia um desejo de dominância, mas era como se nossas línguas travassem uma dança, um tango. Mas, como era pra ser um beijo rápido, logo nos separamos. _

_"Viu Bellinha, isso é que é beijo de verdade. Mas, infelizmente pra você eu já tenho a Rose. Mas, quem sabe o Edzinho aí não esteja interessado? Aliás, ele é o único, entre os homens, que ainda não te beijou."_

_"Cala a boca, Emmett." – eu e Edward gritamos juntos, jogando cada um, uma almofada no Cullen mais sem noção da família._

_"Vamos para a próxima rodada", Alice anunciou. "Mas agora, vamos esquentar um pouco as coisas. Cadê a tequila, Emm?"_

_"Aqui."_

_Apenas uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça. Puta que pariu. Se com o vinho de mais cedo e a vodca eu já estava assim, o que não aconteceria ao acrescentarmos tequila à brincadeira?_

_"Muito bem, a partir de agora, além dos "castigos", quem está jogando tem que tomar um __shot__ de tequila no corpo do seu par. Preparados?"_

_Alice jogou o dado que determinou um selinho em mim._

_É, pelo jeito eu beijaria a família inteira naquela brincadeira._

_"Porra que eu só beijo mulher nesse jogo." – Alice murmurou. Antes de pegar o sal, o limão e a garrafa de vodca, se virando pra mim._

_"Vem cá morena, vem..."_

_Eu parei na frente dela e Alice deu a volta ao redor do meu corpo, parando em minhas costas. Ela pegou meus cabelos os colocando sobre o ombro direito e então esfregou o limão na altura de minha clavícula esquerda, espalhando o sal pela região. Eu senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, não só pelo contato do sumo da fruta, mas em antecipação ao que estava por vir, eu nunca havia beijado outra mulher antes, mesmo que fosse apenas um selinho. Alice lambeu vigorosamente o local, dando uma leve sugada antes de virar um gole da bebida, do próprio gargalo e se virar, me dando um rápido selinho._

_Eu ainda estava meio aérea enquanto Jasper seguia com o jogo, tendo que abraçar Emmett. E então tudo aconteceu meio que em câmera lenta. Eu joguei o dado, que caiu apontando o numero 1. Eu senti o desespero tomando conta de mim, enquanto olhava para Edward que encarava o dado com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Sem pensar muito eu voltei a jogar o dado, que caiu no número 4. Era agora... eu teria que dar um beijo de língua em Edward. Eu me sentia como na escola, no dia daquela prova final que vai definir se você vai ou não passar de ano... olhei para ele, em busca de algum apoio ou de algum sinal do que fazer, mas Edward parecia estar em estado de choque._

_"Edward, Edward você está bem?" – perguntei, tentando entender o porquê de ele estar daquele jeito? Será que ele não queria que eu o beijasse e não sabia como me dizer aquilo, sem me magoar?_

_"Quê?" – ele perguntou, piscando repetidamente, seus olhos se focando novamente em meu rosto, enquanto Emmett e Jasper se dobravam de rir._

_"Eu preciso te beijar, mas parece que você estava no mundo da lua."_

_"Não se esqueça da tequila." – Alice gritou, me dando uma piscada e fazendo os meninos rirem ainda mais. _

_"Desculpa Bella, eu acho que me distraí aqui." – ele disse, abrindo seu sorriso torto. "Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?" – ele sussurrou, de modo que só eu pudesse ouvir._

_O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele estava realmente deixado aquela decisão em minhas mãos? Eu sentia meu coração praticamente saindo pela boca, um mix de medo e antecipação. E então, pela primeira vez eu resolvi deixar todo o medo de lado e seguir o meu coração. Olhei fixamente em seus olhos, tentando passar toda a minha devoção através daquele olhar e lhe devolvi o sorriso, enquanto sacudia a cabeça, em confirmação. E então, me surpreendendo mais uma vez, Edward se ajoelhou à minha frente, de braços abertos. _

_"Sou inteiramente seu, baby."_

_Ó céus, o que eu fazia agora? Fechei meus olhos, respirando fundo, tentando controlar as batidas do meu coração, antes de encará-lo novamente. Com as mãos tremendo, eu peguei o limão e virei sua palma para cima, deixando algumas gotas do suco da fruta cair por ali. Ainda tremendo, de nervoso pela situação e por saber que havia outros quatro pares de olhos fixos em nós, eu peguei o sal e então me abaixei, lambendo o sumo em sua mão. Edward libertou um gemido alto o que me fez sorrir internamente. Eu havia feito ele gemer... Aquilo me deu a coragem que eu precisava e então eu fui subindo pelo seu braço, dando beijos molhados à medida que subia ate chegar ao seu pescoço e mandíbula. Eu notei que ele estava de olhos fechados, com bastante força. Eu precisava olhar para o verde dos seus olhos, tentar entender as emoções que se passavam ali. Depositei um beijo no canto de sua boca e me afastei. Eu sabia que aquilo o faria abrir os olhos em minha procura. Dito e feito, ele abriu os olhos parecendo meio confuso e, quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu não consegui evitar. Eu me lancei sobre ele, encostando nossos lábios, mordendo suavemente seu lábio inferior. Edward enlaçou minha cintura, como que tentando me colar ainda mais em seu corpo e foi impossível não sentir sua ereção. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu prontamente atendi. Nossas línguas se acariciavam suavemente, como que querendo decorar a textura e o sabor da outra. Não havia disputa nenhuma ali, apenas desejo, reverência..._

_Um pigarro, seguido por algumas risadinhas nos tiraram daquele torpor e, com alguns selinhos, nós nos separamos, encarando Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose, todos sorrindo e com olhares convencidos em suas faces. Eu sabia que estava vermelha, mas naquele momento, nada mais importava a não ser que eu havia beijado Edward e, simplesmente, havia sido muito melhor do que eu imaginava que seria. _

_"Isso porque era pra ser um beijo rápido. Imagina se a Bellinha tivesse tirado o beijo longo. Nossa, não sairíamos daqui hoje... E então Bella, minha amiga. Agora que você já beijou todos os homens presentes no recinto, conta aqui pro titio Emmett, qual dos três beija melhor?"_

_"Cala a boca Emmett" – nós gritamos juntos antes de começarmos a rir, nos olhando de canto de olho._

_Nós voltamos a nos sentar, enquanto eu passava o dado novamente para Edward. Ele me encarava, com um sorriso no rosto, e sem tirar seus olhos dos meus, ele soprou e beijou a face três do dado. Eu me lembrei das outras inúmeras vezes que jogamos algum jogo de tabuleiro e que os meninos tinham essa mania. Segundo eles, o avô deles dizia que dava sorte. Então... Edward queria me tirar também? Aquele simples pensamento mandou uma descarga de adrenalina por todo o meu corpo... eu seria capaz de sair dançando pela sala. As meninas estariam certas então? Apesar de estar feliz com aquele pensamento uma pontada de tristeza passou por mim. Se fosse assim, eu e Edward já teríamos perdido tanto tempo... tudo por medo de arriscar..._

_Sorte ou destino, Edward me tirou e quando o número seis saiu, indicando que teríamos dois minutos no escurinho, eu não tive dúvida, eu iria me arriscar, não perderia mais tempo. _

_"Bella, você me acompanha até a dispensa?" – Edward me perguntou, se levantando e estendendo sua mão para mim. _

_Eu a agarrei imediatamente. Não queria que ele achasse que eu tinha qualquer dúvida. Eu já havia dito mais cedo: eu confiava nele com todo o meu ser. Nós pudemos ouvir os assovios e piadinhas de Emmett e Jasper enquanto seguíamos para a área. Alice fez questão de informar que em dois minutos nos buscaria, mas Edward apenas lhe deu um tchauzinho enquanto eu ria. Nós entramos no armário e eu imediatamente fechei a porta atrás de mim, obrigando-nos a ficar extremamente colados naquele espaço minúsculo._

_"Bella, eu..."_

_"Edward eu..."_

_Nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo e nos encaramos, rindo. Eu sabia que precisava dizer, mas antes que eu conseguisse colocar minhas idéias em ordem, Edward disparou._

_"Bella, por favor, eu preciso falar isso, não agüento mais guardar isso comigo. Eu te amo, e tudo bem se você só quiser minha amizade, mas eu precisava olhar nos seus olhos e te dizer isso. Eu não sei precisar quando foi que a amizade virou amor, mas aconteceu e eu simplesmente não consigo passar um minuto que seja sem pensar em você, sem desejar beijar seus lábios, sem..."_

_Meu coração estava disparado no peito e eu sentia como se todo o ar tivesse escapado dos meus pulmões. Tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir e nunca imaginei ser possível estava sendo dito ali, graças a um jogo estúpido, criado pela Alice; e, por alguma razão desconhecida e inexplicável, ele me amava... ele me amava! _

_"Shhhhhhh, Edward, por favor..." – eu pedi, colando meu dedo em seus lábios. Eu precisava que ele me escutasse._

_"Eu sinto muito Bella, mas eu precisava colocar isso pra fora. Aconteceu, eu não consegui fazer nada contra isso e mais cedo, quando você me beijou nesse jogo inventado pela Alice, foi tão maravilhoso, tão melhor do que eu imaginara, que eu precisava te falar. "_

_"Edward, olha pra mim."_

_"Sim Bella."_

_E então, eu fiz a única coisa que o meu coração me ordenava. Me joguei sobre ele, grudando ainda mais nossos corpos e tomando seus lábios em um beijo afoito, cheio de desejo e paixão. Ele gemeu, enquanto minha língua invadia sua boca. Mas, no auge do beijo, a porta da dispensa se abriu, revelando uma agitada Alice, pulando e batendo palmas._

_"Eu sabia, eu sabia que meu plano ia dar certo. Finalmente vocês dois se entenderam." – ela gritou nos abraçando._

_"Alice", - Edward chamou de modo sério, "se você ainda não percebeu você está sobrando por aqui."_

_"Sinto muito, Ed, mas eram apenas dois minutos no escuro e, se você quer saber, eu até deixei vocês aí por mais tempo do que devia..."_

_Eu abri um sorriso... sabia que a baixinha ficaria possessa, mas era a nossa felicidade que estava em jogo e, depois de tanto tempo desperdiçado, eu precisava mais era aproveitar tudo o que eu pudesse._

_"Edward?" – eu chamei, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Aquela promessa de mais cedo ainda está valendo?"_

_"Claro!" – ele disse, me encarando nos olhos, parecendo meio confuso._

_"Então o que você está esperando pra me levar pro seu quarto?"_

_Ele não levou nem um segundo pra me pegar em seus braços e correr escada acima. Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido Emmett dizer algo como "Finalmente vai tirar o atraso." Enquanto Jasper mandava alguém lhe passar 50 reais, mas realmente não tenho certeza, eu estava ocupada demais beijando Edward, nossos lábios se movendo calma e lentamente, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para aquilo. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Trilha:**** Islands – The XX **

www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/llevaOb8/the_xx_-_islands(*)html

_Edward me colocou no chão, fechando a porta atrás de si, com a chave. Era ridículo eu estar nervosa, afinal, eu já estivera ali tantas vezes antes. Se bobear, eu passava mais tempo naquele quarto do que no meu próprio, mas a verdade é que talvez fosse a antecipação pelo que estava por vir, ou o fato de saber que ele também me amava, mas eu estava ultra nervosa. Ele me abraçou por trás, dando beijos molhados pela minha nuca, subindo até minha orelha._

"_Respira, Bella."_

_E só então eu percebi que estivera prendendo minha respiração desde o momento em que chegamos ali. Eu me virei, ficando de frente para ele, encarando aqueles olhos cor de esmeraldas, que sempre me enfeitiçaram. _

"_Você está bem?"_

"_Hã hã..."_

"_Bella, love... nós não precisamos fazer nada. Nada precisa mudar. Podemos simplesmente ficar sentados aqui, conversando, ouvindo música. Não há nenhuma expectativa, nada..." – ele disse, segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos, de forma que nossos olhos estivessem presos um no outro._

_Meu coração parou uma batida ao ouvir o 'love' saindo de seus lábios. _

"_Eu quero" – sussurrei sobre os seus lábios, antes de tomá-los mais uma vez. _

_Ele me afastou, me segurando pelos braços, de modo a poder me olhar nos olhos. "Tem certeza?"_

_Eu respirei fundo e então tirei minha bata, revelando meu soutien branco, de renda. Edward arregalou os olhos e ofegou. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, antes de descer minhas mãos até o botão do short jeans; quando ia começar a abri-lo, ele veio até mim, agarrando minhas mãos antes de levar seus lábios à minha orelha._

"_Por que você não deixa que eu faço isso?"_

_Eu resfoleguei, apenas acenando com a cabeça. Edward seguiu beijando a região da minha orelha, sugando a pontinha dela, antes de descer para o pescoço, trilhando todo o seu comprimento, descendo em seguida para o meu colo. Ele segurou meus seios por sobre o soutien, abrindo um sorriso malicioso ao constatar que eles cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Ele os massageou ligeiramente antes de levar suas mãos até o fecho, na parte de trás, o abrindo e tirando a peça, lentamente, deixando meus seios completamente expostos para ele. Ele parou por um momento, como que avaliando. Eu corei e ele riu, passando a língua por sobre os lábios. _

"_Perfeita."_

_Ele tomou meus lábios novamente, em um beijo cheio de luxúria e eu pude sentir sua ereção em minha barriga. Ele foi me empurrando delicadamente para trás, até que senti meus joelhos batendo na cama. Eu caí sentada e Edward aproveitou o movimento para se ajoelhar entre as minhas pernas e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta de seu movimento, ele tomou meu seio esquerdo em sua boca enquanto massageava o direito com sua mão. O contato de sua língua fria com meu mamilo sensível praticamente me levou à loucura e eu não consegui conter o gemido que escapou pela minha boca. Eu agarrei seu cabelo com força e meu gesto o fez gemer em resposta. Depois que ele ficou satisfeito com o seio esquerdo, ele deu a mesma atenção para o direito, mordendo, lambendo, sugando e me levando a loucura exatamente do mesmo jeito._

"_Edward..."_

"_Sim, love."_

"_Por favor, não me provoca."_

"_Será que eu posso dar o tratamento adequado para a mulher que eu amo? Não se trata simplesmente de fazer amor, Bella, mas de te tratar com toda a veneração que uma mulher como você merece."_

"_Uma mulher como eu?" – perguntei elevando uma sobrancelha._

"_Sim. Doce, inteligente, bonita, meiga e, acima de tudo, a mulher que eu amo."_

_E dizendo isso, ele foi me empurrando lentamente sobre a cama, enquanto se punha entre as minhas pernas. Ele se debruçou sobre mim, me dando um beijo rápido antes de voltar a percorrer seu percurso em meu corpo, deixando beijos estalados e molhados pelo meu estômago e barriga._

_Me encarando intensamente nos olhos, como que esperando que eu fosse mandá-lo parar a qualquer momento, ele levou sua mão até o botão do jeans, o desabotoando, seguindo pelo descer do seu zíper. Eu ergui meu quadril para ajudá-lo a tirar a peça, que foi arremessada em um canto qualquer do quarto. _

_Ele pegou meu pé, fazendo círculos relaxantes, na sola, antes de chupar cada um dos meus dedos, arrancando mais um gemido, que eu só notei, depois que já estava ecoando pelo quarto. Edward voltou a fazer o caminho em direção ao meu centro pulsante, massageando minhas pernas, deixando beijos e lambidas, aqui e acolá, além de mordidinhas na parte interna das minhas coxas, que quase me levaram à loucura. _

_Quando ele estava a ponto de tirar a minha calcinha, eu resolvi intervir._

"_Ei, você não acha que está vestido demais não?" – perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha._

_E dizendo isso, me pus sentada sobre a cama, com as pernas abertas em volta dele. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mas então me abriu um sorriso, antes de jogar sua cabeça pra trás. Eu aproveitei o movimento para dar uma mordida de leve em seu queixo antes de descer lambendo a região da sua garganta, até chegar na gola da camisa que ele usava. Eu segurei a barra da blusa, enquanto ele erguia os braços, me ajudando a tirá-la. Eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, sentindo a textura e cada músculo existente ali. Depois de sentir cada pedacinho com minhas mãos, foi a vez de fazer o mesmo com a minha boca, comecei depositando beijos abertos ao longo do seu peito e depois lambendo e assoprando alguns pontos estratégicos, tática que fez Edward se contorcer, apertando os punhos ao lado do corpo, enquanto sussurrava meu nome em tom de alerta._

"_O que eu fiz?" – perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara de menininha inocente._

_Ele apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto eu o fazia se deitar na cama, e levava minha mão até o botão da sua bermuda, onde um grande volume já podia ser notado. Eu o abri e, resolvendo provocar um pouco mais, passei minha mão por sobre sua ereção, fazendo uma leve pressão, arrancando um gemido alto de Edward._

_Eu ri e, aproveitando-se de minha distração, ele nos virou sobre a cama, ficando novamente sobre mim. Rapidamente ele se pôs de pé, deixando com que a bermuda caísse aos seus pés e voltou para cima de mim, me beijando novamente._

"_Não sabia que a senhorita era tão provocadorazinha."_

"_Você ainda não viu nada, baby." – eu disse piscando para ele_

"_Hum... mal posso esperar então." – ele respondeu rindo, descendo e depositando um beijo sobre o meu centro pulsante, ainda por cima da calcinha. _

"_Tem certeza?" – ele perguntou uma vez mais, antes de colocar os dedos nas laterais de minha lingerie._

_Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo e, num piscar de olhos, a peça não estava mais no meu corpo. Edward me encarava como um estudante de arte em frente ao Davi de Michelangelo, com a mais absoluta adoração, me fazendo corar._

"_Não fique com vergonha, minha Bella, você é tão linda."_

_Ele se moveu, de modo que sua cabeça estava entre minhas pernas e logo eu sentia sua respiração fresca sobre a quentura de meu baixo ventre. E, quando eu menos esperava, Edward lambeu toda a extensão, me fazendo gritar seu nome, involuntariamente. _

"_Repete."_

"_Repete o que?" – perguntei confusa._

"_Meu nome."_

"_Edward... oh Edward."_

_E assim que eu terminei, ele deu mais uma lambida, dessa vez, prendendo meu clitóris entre seus dentes, dando um leve chupão em meu centro pulsante. A essa altura eu já estava praticamente enlouquecendo sobre os lençóis e, quando achava que não agüentaria mais, ele me penetrou com dois dedos. Meus quadris se moviam em direção aos seus dedos, enquanto minhas mãos, como que se tivessem vida própria agarravam seus cabelos, como que querendo garantir que sua boca não sairia dali, enquanto gemidos sem fim escapavam de minha boca. Eu podia sentir os primeiros sinais de formigamento em minha barriga e meus músculos se contraindo, apertando os dedos de Edward. Ele passou então a investir seus dedos com mais força enquanto sua língua trabalhava mais avidamente em meu clitóris. Numa sincronia perfeita, seus dedos investiram fundo enquanto seus dentes prendiam, suavemente meu centro pulsante em sua boca. Era o que eu precisava para explodir em um emaranhado de sensações. Edward seguia lambendo e sugando todo o produto de meu gozo enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal e eu me sentia extremamente mole sobre o colchão. _

_Ele escalou meu corpo me beijando uma vez mais com sofreguidão. Sentir o meu gosto misturado com o seu foi como um afrodisíaco para mim. Eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais._

"_Edward, por favor."_

"_O que amor, o que você quer?"_

"_Você."_

"_Mas eu estou aqui." – ele disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto._

"_Você... inteiro... dentro de mim... agora."_

_E eu não precisei pedir duas vezes. Edward se levantou, parando ao lado da cama para tirar sua boxer e pegar uma camisinha na gaveta da cômoda. Eu não conseguia desgrudar os meus olhos da cena enquanto ele desenrolava o preservativo sobre seu membro duro e ereto. Ele voltou, parando sobre mim, sempre apoiado sobre seus braços, na lateral do meu corpo, evitando me machucar com seu peso. Eu podia sentir seu membro em minha entrada e instintivamente movi meu quadril em direção a ele._

_Edward riu, me beijando e sussurrando em meus lábios._

"_Calma amor."_

_E sem desviar seus olhos dos meus por nem um instante sequer, ele me penetrou, nós dois gemendo juntos com a sensação. Ele começou com um ritmo lento que eu acompanhava com meus quadris, criando uma coreografia só nossa naquele quarto, sobre aquela cama. Aos poucos o ritmo foi acelerando e eu sabia que nenhum de nós dois duraria muito mais. Pegando Edward desprevenido, eu consegui nos virar, ficando assim sentada sobre o seu quadril. _

"_Oh Bella..." – Edward gemeu enquanto eu subia e descia sobre seu membro, com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito._

_Ele levou as mãos aos meus quadris, me ajudando no movimento. Eu podia sentir minhas paredes apertando seu membro mais e mais a cada descida. _

"_Edward, eu estou..."_

"_Eu também, amor. Goza pra mim."_

_E dizendo isso ele levou seus dedos até meus clitóris enquanto eu continuava cavalgando, cada vez mais rápido e com mais intensidade em seu pau. Seus dedos trabalhavam na mesma intensidade dos meus movimentos e logo eu estava berrando seu nome, sentindo meu corpo convulsionar sobre o dele. Edward nos virou novamente e com mais duas estocadas chegou ao seu ápice._

_Ele tirou a camisinha, a descartando na lixeira perto da cama e então me abraçou, colando nossos corpos, enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal. _

"_Edward." _

"_Sim."_

"_É verdade aquilo que você falou mais cedo?"_

"_Sobre?"_

"_Me amar a muito tempo?" – perguntei, me virando na cama, de modo a ficar de frente para ele._

"_Sim. Não sei direito quando começou, mas já faz muito tempo. Segundo Alice, foi amor a primeira vista, mas eu era muito criança para me dar conta. Não sei, só sei que toda namorada que eu arrumava eu comparava com você e nunca dava certo, porque nenhuma delas era você. Jasper e Emmett viviam me enchendo, mas eu tinha medo."_

"_Medo?"_

"_Sim, de você não querer nem mesmo ser minha amiga mais. De me achar um maluco."_

"_Sabe, acho que nossos amigos tinham razão." – eu disse rindo, lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz._

"_Sobre?"_

"_Nós dois. Nós realmente fomos muito cegos. Olha só todo o tempo que perdemos por bobagem..."_

"_Hum... mas não se preocupe com isso, temos o resto da vida para recuperarmos o tempo perdido." E com isso, ele me beijou uma vez mais, começando assim o segundo round da noite._

_._

_.  
_

"Bom dia."

A voz rouca, ainda meio grogue de sono e a intensidade dos olhos verdes me encarando, parecendo meio preocupados, me tiraram de minhas lembranças.

"Bom dia." – respondi abrindo um sorriso.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Maravilhosamente."

Edward abriu um sorriso, me puxando para junto de si, colando nossas testas. Ficamos nos encarando por longos segundos, as palavras eram desnecessárias entre nós. Até que ouvimos batidas na porta.

"Os pombinhos vão descer por livre e espontânea vontade ou teremos que arrombar a porta?" – a voz de Alice ecoou do outro lado da porta.

"Pombinhos? Eles estão mais pra coelhos." – Emmett disse, rindo. Seguido de um som de tapa e um "Ai Rose!"

Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos, rindo.

"Nos já vamos Alice, nos deixe apenas tomar um banho ok?" – Edward respondeu, enquanto acariciava minha mão.

"Ixi... lá se vai mais um dia." – eu pude ouvir Emmett dizendo.

"Ok. Bella... deixarei algumas roupas para você aqui na porta."

"Obrigada Alice."

Edward e eu tomamos banhos, separadamente, porque senão, como Emmett havia dito, não sairíamos hoje daquele quarto. Depois de devidamente vestidos e apresentáveis, descemos para encontrar Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose na piscina. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele entrelaçou nossas mãos quando saímos do quarto e, quando chegamos ao quintal, eu notei os olhares dos quatro indo diretamente para nossas mãos.

Emmett parecia uma criança posta de castigo. Emburrado e quicando na cadeira. Eu podia apostar que Rose o havia ameaçado com algo muito sério para ele não ter feito nenhuma gracinha a respeito do acontecido na noite passada. Edward me deixou sentada próxima a Alice e se afastou, voltando momentos depois com uma bandeja, contendo um copo de suco de laranja, café e muffin de blueburry.

Passamos o dia na piscina, rindo, conversando, falando bobagens, relembrando nossas infâncias e namorado. Um recomeçar perfeito, com o homem que eu amo. Eu sei que nem tudo será um mar de rosas, que não será simplesmente um "e foram felizes para sempre", dificuldades e obstáculos sempre irão surgir. Mas toda essa brincadeira me ensinou que devemos arriscar, que muitas vezes, por medo, perdemos apenas tempo de ser feliz. E, quando se trata da nossa felicidade, não devemos perder tempo.

"Amor..."

"Hum?"

"Vamos?"

Olhei ao redor e vi que todos os outros não estavam mais ali. Deviam estar todos em seus respectivos quartos.

"Pra onde?" – perguntei com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

"Mais tarde amor, mais tarde." – Edward respondeu, mordendo minha orelha. "Antes, vou te levar pra casa. Quero me apresentar oficialmente como seu namorado para o Chefe Swan."

Entramos no Volvo e Edward acelerou rumo à minha casa. Eu sabia que Charlie ficaria feliz por nós dois, ele sempre adorou o Edward. E pensar que um simples jogo, bolado pela Alice seria responsável por, em menos de 24 horas mudar toda a minha vida. 'E quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?'

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**PS:** a música do toque do celular da Bella quando a Alice liga é **Cherry Bomb**, da banda **The Runaways**

**

* * *

  
**

Pronto, e assim chegamos realmente ao fim desse surto que eu tive rs... Inicialmente o POV da Bella ia ser só o do dia mesmo, ia acabar do mesmo jeito que o do Edward, mas quando comecei a escrever, a historia simplesmente tomou outro rumo e não tive como lutar contra! E acabou saindo isso, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês.

Quero agradecer de coração à **Mia995**, **Priiiii**, **Lariis star**, **Camilinha EGO**, **Juliete Masen Cullen**, **p-mary**, **Dany Cullen**, **Ana Krol**, **AngelaFaloppa **(parabéns atrasado flor!!!), **Alice's Doll**, **DarkAngelTutty18**, **Giu**, **Jessy Moreno** e **Nanda Xavier** pelas reviews. Vocês foram muito fofas e espero que possam ter gostado desse aqui também.

Ah, e não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde aí embaixo, dizendo o que acharam. Beijosss


	3. Aviso Importante

**Leiam, por favor!**

Oi gente,

Sorry, eu sei que muitas de vocês devem ter vindo correndo achando que era um novo capítulo, mas não... eu tenho um recadinho para vocês. O site robsten(.)com está fazendo uns podcasts especiais com algumas autoras/tradutoras de fics e adivinhem quem elas querem entrevistar? Euzinha!

Para isso, contamos com a participação de vocês, leitoras das fics. Foi aberto um tópico lá no fórum robsten(.)com no endereço http(:)/s7(*)zetaboards(*)com/robstenpontocom/topic/8300543/1/#new para as perguntas. Mas, para quem não for cadastrado lá e não quiser se cadastrar por não ser robsten, eu estou abrindo espaço para que vocês perguntem aqui, **via review** ou **via meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry**

**Contamos com as perguntas de vocês para fazermos uma entrevista bem bacana. Afinal, isso é feito para vocês. Então, deixem a vergonha de lado e podem perguntar o que quiserem, e quantas perguntas quiserem, sem medo! Responderei tudo, prometo! Seja relacionado ao universo das fanfics quanto se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre a minha vida off, como eu brinco às vezes, pode perguntar também, dentro do possível eu responderei! Conto com vocês, okay? Devemos gravar dentro de duas semanas, então, não percam tempo!**

Beijossss, Taty


	4. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


End file.
